1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a modular jack connector adapted for accommodating a modular jack plug and capable of preventing an insertion of a USB (Universal Serial Bus) plug.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,935 issued to Zhang on Jul. 10, 2001 discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing defining a cavity, a contact module received in the cavity of the insulative housing, and a shielding shell attached to the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a pair of blocking members formed therein. Each blocking member includes a resilient portion and a blocking portion. When a modular jack plug having a standard width is inserted into the cavity of the insulative housing, the resilient portions are depressed sidewardly for permitting further insertion of the modular jack plug.
When a USB plug having a width larger than the standard width is inserted into the cavity slightly obliquely, the resilient portions may be depressed sidewardly by the USB plug to allow the insertion of the USB plug. Undesired mis-insertion of the USB plug would result in short circuit and the USB plug may be destroyed.
An electrical connector having improved blocking member is desired.